


The Soldiers of the White Rabbit

by Marci_14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically all the good characters are, F/F, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING YET EVERYTHING AT THE SAME TIME, I hate tags, M/M, Marco and Jean are assassins, Marco is a bad ass mother fucker, Not for those who find Alice in Wonderland a very cute movie, bad ass motherfuckers, but it's pretty fucked up, except for armin, he's too sweet for that, i cant do tags at all, im lazy, they have a sort of Alice in wonderland organization, this makes it seem SO much more fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marci_14/pseuds/Marci_14
Summary: The world of Underland in which the story of Alice takes place isn't how it is described in the fairy tale. it is a world of Kill or be killed. when children are born they are taken to The Cave Of Cards where the card that describes them will choose them. when the card color and shape attaches itself to the newborn there is nothing to change. but there are some that went rouge, not wanting to accept who they are supposed to be. Marco and Jean work under the for The Soldiers of the White Rabbit who specialize in assassinations and tortures if the price is right in Underland. these are the stories of Alice and The Cheshire (Jean and Marco) who are among the rouge ones who don't want to live under any of the king's or queen's rule.





	1. Meet Alice and Cheshire

**Author's Note:**

> yes it is as fucked up as you probably think...just steel the stomach and read on...and im sorry honestly. plus i use their other names for the dirty scenes...then it really justifies the Mature rating because also this just fucks up Alice in Wonderland so im so sorry!!!

Hello? oh! hello! what's your name?  
y/n l/n   
my name is White Rabbit. join me if you wish to take a journey to my land and learn of my organization. what is your card color and shape?  
black/red spade/heart  
oh! well i welcome you to Underland! now i ask all of my guests and Newcomers of Underland if they wish to leave or stay...most of them leave.   
you can choose now if you'd like to join me and know the stomach churning stories of my most loyal, famous, and noble soldiers, Alice and Cheshire, or you can leave.   
I'll give you a minute to decide.

 

YOU'RE STILL HERE?! uhh i mean welcome to the very fucked up world of Underland. the land of Kill or be Killed. Where your card shape and color reigns over your own choices. now my organization is called The Soldiers of the White Rabbit. we are a rouge group of radicals who are journeying on our own path to freeing ourselves from the rule of the kings and queens, red hearts, red spades, black hearts, and black spades.  
we are highly lethal assassins who murder those who try to stop us. now.  
let's begin your journey with us. shall we?

The blood was beautiful as it painted the floor...why couldn't any of these Spades see this the way they do? they all bleed red so why separate? but Cheshire honestly could care less as he laughed at watching the life drain from the Spades eyes like all the others. Marco let his wicked grin slip to his face as he pulled the arm length blade from the Spades stomach, he came to the Spades ear for last words before he died  
"I'll see you in hell" he dropped the Spade, his body pale and devoid of life, the blood pooled around his feet, his glowing eyes and luminescent teeth making Jean shudder as he sat in the chair, still tied up.  
The Black Spades had gotten him and were going to kill him for their king...it made Jean sick.  
"what took so long Cheshire?!" Jean screamed at his lover, using the name that The White Rabbit gave him, his own wicked smile coming to his face as he licked up some of the blood that splattered onto his face, he shuddered at the taste. Marco chuckled as he came to cut his lover free. "well Alice i'm here now so let's get a move on." Marco said, using his assigned name, as he came and licked up the side of Jean's face, getting his own taste of blood as he untied his lover.  
"also...im thirsty." Jean said after he was free, his lips curling into a terrifying grin. Marco chuckled.  
Cheshire took his blade and licked the blood from it, the taste was delicious too them, his mouth dripping with blood gave Alice the chill he loved. Cheshire let Alice lick the other side clean of blood.  
Alice had the same look of blood around his mouth, his thirst quenched for the moment being, and gave Cheshire a stare, his hazel eyes glazed over with lust.  
Cheshire smiled and kissed his Alice, blood mouth and all, Alice accepted with a hum of approval, and opened his mouth for his Cheshire. Cheshire didn't kiss very long till he was coming over Alice's neck, he grazed his sharpened fangs over the pale skin of Alice's neck, he heard his lover shudder and shake slightly.  
"Cheshire..." Alice moaned when he felt the graze of teeth.  
Cheshire pulled back to look Alice in the eyes before smiling wickedly. "meow..." he said, his voice deep and laced with desire, before returning to his lovers neck.  
Cheshire's sharpened teeth clamped down on the flesh of Alice's neck, the pain felt amazing, when Cheshire's jaw locked down Alice winced a bit. The blood started running from his lover's neck and he pulled back after licking the mark clean. They nodded before heading out. guns and knives in hand they fought there way out.  
once they were safe only then did Jean notice that he had gotten his blue suit stained again. Marco always got to wear black suits for jobs, while Jean had to wear a sky blue suit a white undershirt, and a black tie.  
once home and cleaned they immediately fell asleep. another job tomorrow.


	2. Hai Commesso un grave errores (you’ve made a big mistake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco becomes an Italian speaking Cheshire, we also learn about how the boys were raised by White Rabbit. And a new student makes the pair step up and train them while Rabbit is dealing with issues at a sister training facility. Talks of depression, and suicidal thoughts. Don’t read if you don’t want to cry for Rabbit, we learn of some people very special to her who she lost, one person she lost describes someone very precious to me, mi amore (they aren’t lost though), and the noobie that our Jeanbo and Freckled Jesus have to train, is my best friend. And their ‘sister’ is another friend of mine.  
> Translations:  
> Buongiorno- good morning   
> Me-lo-prometti – do you promise?  
> Ti do la Mia parola- I give you my word  
> Mi amore- my love   
> Cheers~  
> 

Marco woke up early that morning and felt like messing with Jean a bit that day. After all that day was their 3 year anniversary and he knew his amore had forgotten so to mess with him Marco would speak Italian to him as much as possible. After making coffee he counted how long until he heard Jean fall out of bed.   
“one two three four five Si-“ he had barely gotten the number six out of his mouth when he heard a loud thump of Jean hitting the floor “Fuck me.” He groaned as he got himself off the floor only to fall again after taking a step. Yeah trying to walk with a blanket tangled around your feet would result in falling on your ass. 

After another minute or so of Jean cursing and Marco sipping coffee with an amused look on his face, Marco decided to help out.   
When he came in the room he found Jean sitting on the bed with a cotton ball being dabbed onto his wrist, his face was the one Marco knew of as pain and concentration. He felt his heart clench as Jean hissed in pain after dabbing a seemingly very tender spot.   
Marco came around to his side and saw that his chest was bruised as well as his throat. His wrists were red and raw from the ropes prior to that day. Marco noticed that Jean hadn’t seen him yet so he didn’t say anything as he left the room grabbing his I-pod and earbuds on the way. Putting his buds in he blasted any song as he continued his morning ritual of making them breakfast. He blasted the music because he couldn’t stand to hear Jean in such pain. The first song that played was Hide and Seek by Johnny T  
Ten nine eight seven six five four three two one. Ready or not here I come.  
Let’s take a look at the situation I’m on a hunt for your location, and while your waiting there your getting kinda scared but I fall in love with our little flirtation.   
Marco remembered how he played hide and seek with Jean when they were younger and White Rabbit was raising them. They ran away from home because they were going to have to leave their parents who were willingly giving up their children when they turned five. White Rabbit saved them and raised them like her own sons and they were raised together like brothers. Of course running an illegal organization that was considered high treason to the crowns was difficult as well as raising several children. But White Rabbit did it. At the thought of how she had raised them and several other children till she sent them to work at sixteen Marco tried to remember the last time the two visited her… he couldn’t remember the last time they had to go see her. He felt bad that they would never visit, the others probably visit… and that troubled him that Ymir who was by far the worst child that Rabbit could’ve raised was probably better with stopping by every now and then. When Jean startled him out of his thoughts he made a commitment to stopping by to see her. “Buongiorno, Jean do you think we should go see Mama?” he said as he sat down to eat breakfast and drink coffee. Jean stopped moving his coffee cup to his lips and froze, he scowled and set the cup down, thinking, before his eyes widened to about the size of the plates they had in front of them.   
“shit, we haven’t seen mama in forever have we?” he asked as he leaned forward. All the children White Rabbit raised were told to call her mama, she said she didn’t want to be called the name she uses for work by her loved ones, so all the children she raised called her mom, mama, mommy, etc.   
“we should stop by today after breakfast. We don’t have anything work related till later this evening.” Marco said as he took a sip from his coffee. Jean nodded and both began to eat really fast, wanting to spend time with Mama before anything work related.   
After breakfast they got in their work clothes, suits as usual, Marco wore a black undershirt, black jacket, black tie, black jeans, and black sneakers (his suit is all black anyways so it doesn’t matter what he wears as long as it’s black) and slicked his hair back. Jean on the other hand wore a white undershirt, black tie, sky blue jacket, black dress pants, and black shoes. Both had gotten black pairs of gloves to wear.   
They took the short drive to White Rabbit’s home, called The Rabbit Hole, which consisted of a very tall wall protecting the inside, with no way out or in. Her Soldiers knew ways in. Others had no way. Jean took his gloves and grabbed two knives, he clicked his heels together and a blade came out of both. He ran at the wall, jumped, and the blades from his feet and what he was holding planted themselves in the wall and he began to climb the wall. Marco on the other hand clicked his heels, the same way jean did, when the blades came out he ran at the wall, jumped and claws from his gloves came out and planted in the wall as he climbed the way Jean was.   
Once they reached the top they took a moment to rest. Marco grabbed Jean and threw him over his shoulders and put his claws into the wall and they slid down, Jean having retracted the blades from his shoes. Once on the ground they walked inside the home and saw their mama sitting on her chair that everyone called her throne. White Rabbit couldn’t age so she was practically immortal and look so young but tired like an aged woman with her eyes shut as she sat in the chair. Everything was quiet, she must have been alone. Suddenly a blade came flying at her head from the right. She caught the blade without a flinch or even opening her eyes, the boys remained quiet knowing good and well that there was a training exercise going on and didn’t want to interrupt. Jean was still, like always, mesmerized by their mama’s quick reflexes and ability to be unbothered by almost dying. Marco knew it was too quiet after that knife and stepped to the side and grabbed jean and pulled him close to him. The second they were away from the doorway, guns started going off left and right, bullets ricocheting and going directly to where they were standing. They held each other tightly, the sound was maddening and was going to set one of them off if it kept up. Eventually the noise died down and stopped completely. When they heard the loud exclamation of “FUCK!!” they peered around the edge to find Mama sitting on the edge of a decorative balcony, ten feet of the ground, smoking a cigarette and unscathed as she swung her legs back and forth. She was wearing white knee high combat boots, white stockings that peered out of the boots, a short white skirt, a white undershirt, a white jacket, her Soldiers of the White Rabbit insignia on her necklace, her white ankle length hair pulled up into two side ponytails as “Rabbit Ears”, the black tips of her “ears” brushing her calves, a white dotted line across her face, her red colored eyes closed in amusement hence the name “White Rabbit”. She laughed as she jumped off the balcony, landing gracefully she yelled out “gonna have to do better than that Sash!! I heard you setting up a mile away!!” Sasha…the youngest that Rabbit had saved. When Rabbit finally noticed her two oldest standing in the doorway she opened her arms wide, wanting a hug. The boys ran to her and only then did they notice that she was short, shorter than Ace…they hugged her tightly and picked her up off the ground. “oh my two boys!! Where have you been? I don’t get a visit from any of you kids!!” she said as she was off the ground, that helped Marco’s conscious about visits.  
“well we just thought that we should start visiting you mama!” Jean said, a big grin on his face.   
Rabbit smiled and felt grateful to see that her best soldiers were alive and well. She barely got any visits from her other kids, and when anything about her kids came up was news that they died at the hands of a red or black spade or heart.   
She sighed as she turned and looked back into her sitting room that used to be full of kids, she would sit in her chair and read things to them, sometimes during big storms she and the kids would all sleep in that room. But due to the recent law that has been issued by the kings and queens, all the citizens aren’t allowed to have children any more than five years apart and that when they were born they would be took to The Cave Of Cards by guards and taken to the castle of the card color and shape they belong to where they would be raised to be loyal. Making getting new students difficult. Rabbit often felt lonely, she couldn’t have children, well refused to have any with anyone, after her late husband Joker was murdered in the early stages of growth in her organization, he was her one true love and he was kidnapped by the Red Spades. When one of her Soldiers came and told her he was dead, she immediately went into a deep depression and the unborn child that belonged to him perished from her sadness. She knew that the child would have his blue eyes that would change color based on his mood, his strong will, and affection for her. She would have killed herself if the child didn’t know it’s own father and why mommy would cry every night after they told her they loved her. She couldn’t live if the child resembled her love so much and he wasn’t there. She fell so deep into that depression, she used to be called Black Rabbit from her Raven colored hair, but her depression was so bad that her hair color changed itself to a white color she was pulled out of her state by her cousin Ace or Levi as most called him, and that’s why only the tips of her hair at the bottom is black. She knew that the only way to stop the roots of loyalty to the crowns was to take the children and sprout mischief and bloodlust in their heads at young ages.   
Marco saw her staring in the room and saw a frown come to her face as well as a tear roll down her cheek. “Mama? Are you ok? What are you thinking about?” he asked her as she sniffled.   
“mi amore, he died years ago at the hands of a Red Spade… he was the father of my unborn child that I never had… it’s ok Marco…I’m ok…” she said as she dried her tears for her boys.   
“well your timing couldn’t be more perfect boys. I need you to do something for me.” She said as she bucked up for the time being.  
“yes mama what do you need? We’re at your service and awaiting orders.” Jean said as he saluted with his right fist clutched over his heart and his left behind his back. Marco followed in suit. Rabbit glared at them.  
“Jeanbo, Freckles, stop it. No saluting here.” She said sternly, her voice edged with a threat. They stopped in .3 seconds.   
“Anyways I need you two to look after this child that came to me the other day. I have to go to the Trost training facility in the East, these uneducated swines decided it be best to put untrained kids into the pickpocket field, let’s just say I don’t have many kind words for them. Now I have to go train the children and deal with the teachers total incompetence and disregard for training the kids properly. I am taking Sasha and Connie with me so you’ll be here with Staci. Maiya!! Dear come meet your older brothers!!!” she said to them before yelling after the child.  
A little girl came hopping down the steps she was fairly young but had the build of a strong adult woman who had the training of a soldier. She had long brown hair with blonde tips, braces and big innocent like brown eyes that shone while she smiled. The boys thought she looked so cute, that was till she rolled her right shoulder and threw her arm out to Jean. He felt the cold metal of a brandished blade slit his cheekbone before it planted itself in the wall. Both boys felt pale as the girl put her arm back down then smiled brightly and innocently. Rabbit laughed as Jean brought a hand to the cut, he felt the warm liquid running from it. He brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean.   
Rabbit explained that she would have to leave them to train her for a while.   
“I’ll try not to be gone for too long ok?” she said to them as she continued her explanation.  
“Me lo prometti?” Marco asked, his voice thick in his Italian accent, Jean gave a confused face. Rabbit chuckled and saluted her son the same way as before, and went down to one knee.  
“Ti do la mia parola Marco.” She said to her son, her voice laced with the same amount of thickness in her accent.   
Marco nodded and Jean didn’t ask. He never really bothered to learn Italian while he was in training. Marco was raised around the language till he went to White Rabbit, and during his training he struggled a great deal in the classes. Rabbit wanted him to succeed so she ordered the students and teachers to learn Italian so Marco wouldn’t struggle. Jean never bothered and decided to teach Marco English instead. After what seemed like years (it was really months) of Marco stumbling, stuttering, and forgetting he was finally able to speak English perfectly with only a few hesitations here and there. Jean struggled with teaching him, so Marco tried harder. The lessons helped the boys get closer. Rabbit saw this and asked them if they wanted to be a team. On graduation day, the boys swore before their classmates and Rabbit that no matter what they would be a team. When they were shaking each other’s hands to complete the swearing, a String appeared around their joined hands.  
The Red String of Fate.   
Rabbit came forward and handed Jean a knife. They swore that by the power of Fate they would be joined together for eternity.  
The String was cut and the boys felt even closer.   
As the boys were telling Rabbit goodbye and promising to visit more often Staci came into the room. She was tall and her dark tan perfectly accented her sassy attitude. Her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and reflecting the papers she was holding. Her brown curly hair that she hated pulled up into a bun. She looked at her brothers and smiled. She hadn’t seen them in forever.   
“well finally you come visit us!” she said as she smiled.   
When they all settled down (hours later) and Rabbit, Connie, and Sasha were on the road, they grabbed dinner before burning Maiya in.   
The burning in is the thing that sucked. Jean heated the ring with the insignia on it while Staci calmed Maiya, telling her that the burn doesn’t hurt that bad. Marco and Staci held Maiya’s hands as Jean pushed the ring into the back of her nape. When everything was done, everybody went to bunk down for the night. Unaware of the ultimate danger Rabbit was about to be in.


End file.
